The renewal grant proposal has three primary objectives. The foremost objective is to conduct an experimental investigation of the effects of behavioral interventions, reinforcement and a programmed procedure similar to successive approximation or shaping, on the adoption of innovation behavior of 48 community mental health centers (CMHC's) located throughout the country. The experimental design will be a 2X2 factorial design with the presence or absence of the interventions as the levels of the factors. There will be six dependent variables in the experiment - adoption, structural change, patients receiving behavior therapy, behavior therapy groups or workshops implemented, cost, and consumer satisfaction. In addition to the six analyses of variances performed on the data, the six dependent measures will be intercorrelated. The second objective is to continue experiments in behavior analysis and modification at the Oxnard CMHC. These experiments will be in the areas of cost-benefits, token or credit economy, and follow-up referrals of the Mobile Emergency Team Service. The third objective is to open the Oxnard center to visiting researchers. Five researchers per year will work at the center for a period of three - twelve months to complete an empirical investigation in the area of their interest. This would not necessarily be behavior modification. The researchers would provide their own financial support through the use of sabbatical or vacation time. The subsequent research productivity in the area of community mental health of the 15 researchers would be compared to that of a matched control group.